


【警探組】末日明日

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 末日au, 雙性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 這是Ｌ子點的：漢康惡靈古堡設定，打殭屍！－－－－－－－－－－但我不會寫惡靈古堡，所以自己編了一個末日設定＞康納雙性注意＞其他應該沒什麼好注意的（





	【警探組】末日明日

　　「安德森副隊長，請您等等！」康納拾起了落在地上的裝備，在起身時還有些踉蹌，但憑靈敏的腳步仍追上了走在前頭的高大男人。  
　　他小心翼翼的仰頭看著面無表情的副隊長，一時間有些摸不著對方的情緒，就這表情看起來像是在生氣，他對於人的情緒評估經驗過少，要說出口前先在心中稍稍斟酌了一番語言，選擇了詢問的方式。

　　「您在生氣嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」高大的男子沒有回頭，表情看起來有些煩躁，他聽得出來他口氣中帶著些敷衍及逃避。

　　嗯，在生氣。

　　康納並不了解對方為何明明就在生氣卻又說否定自己的問句，也並不明白對方生氣的理由，但看著男人往城外的方向走去，他隨即邊緊跟在旁邊穿上了剛才撿起來的裝備，撥到了手臂上的咬痕時卻被傳來的刺痛感引出了悶哼。  
　　「⋯⋯你沒有必要為了幫我而讓自己被咬一口。」似乎是聽到了他的聲音，副隊長有些不滿的語氣帶著不諒解，從前頭悶悶的傳了過來。「即使你不會被感染，也是會受傷。」  
　　康納是個被政府私下研究出來的自帶對病毒疫苗基因的＂新人類＂，不僅對現在這些喪屍病毒免疫，甚至也能救人免於感染，在這個月來已經與自己分配搭檔了幾次外出，但漢克是第一次看到康納如此莽撞的行為。

　　他還記得首次見面時，他表現出的無機質感，就像是個機器人而不是人類，而一直被貫徹著任務為上的他卻救了自己──他卻感覺自己除了驚詫之外還多了其他的情緒。

　　「因為我判斷您有很大的機率躲不過它的攻擊。」康納沒有猜到他會是因為這個原因而生氣，他抬頭看了一眼，見對方沒有回頭，便又低下頭笨拙的用繃帶纏著傷口。  
　　漢克看到現在的他已經比起之前多了些小動作與人性——像是他現在才是真正的在活著。

　　「你明明清楚──」

　　男人的話語停在他深吸的一口氣中，隨後康納撞到了他突然停下的步伐，在因為反作用力而往後摔去的同時抓住了手腕往自己身邊拉去。

　　他早就已經——  
　　  
　　「……等我們回到安全點，就不要再繼續搭檔了。」漢克稍稍嘆了一口氣，他低著頭，手腳麻利的將繃帶漂亮的纏上青年細瘦的手臂上——他可以在每天都會至少一次的包紮結束後，在末端打上漂亮的結，卻總是沒辦法在這近十幾年之間人與人的關係中做個更好的結果──他無法阻止自己從心底湧出的感情，而放手會是個不錯的選擇。「跟我混在一起，死的快。」

　　現在的他已經不再能夠擁有些什麼。  
　　現在這個世界要擁有太難。  
　　失去卻過於簡單。

　　──而他已經沒有心力可以承受失去。  
　　  
　　「我喜歡你，安德森副隊長。」  
　　「咳……啥？」

　　青年的告白來的突然，那沙啞的嗓音像是柔軟的羽毛輕搔著他，而漢克因為這突如其來的告白而終於抬頭看向康納時，對方卻往前錯過了他的視線，隨後，一陣鋪天蓋地的屍臭味襲來，洶湧的像是要將他們所在的位置淹沒。  
　　「康納！」  
　　他的呼喊被僵屍的低吟掩蓋，一旁帶起的是他熟悉的槍鳴聲。  
　　不帶著一絲一毫的猶豫、隱定且精準的槍法，手起槍響，康納沒有任何一絲遲疑──漢克深知現在不該胡思亂想，卻仍然會迷茫而讓自己停滯不前。  
　　  
　　但他不會。

　　他至始至終看著前方，那雙清澈的琥珀色可以像是溫潤的家犬、卻也可以如同現在冷靜殘酷的狼犬——一旦選定了目標就不會放手。  
　　漢克整了整心神，反手抽出配槍，跟著康納的攻勢而落下的喪屍被他一一補槍打倒，他們相互配合、一靜一動，就像是生而俱來的默契及熟稔，甚至因為這樣的配合而感到非常舒適，他忍不住想，說不定康納也會有相同的感受。  
　　很快的，這波突如其來的攻勢就被他們兩個擊潰，面對喪屍毫無章法以及胡亂地攻擊，他們應對的壓力並不大，畢竟已經合作了好幾次，但漢克仍然對他們能夠在這幾次的合作下培養出的默契感到驚訝。  
　　漢克看著站在眼前的修長身影抖了下手，打空的彈夾隨之掉落，青年一邊重新填裝彈夾邊走到他面前，而他無處可躲。

　　「安德森副隊長。」聽聞他的呼喚，漢克不自覺的往後退去，他退一步、他就進一步，直到退無可退、直到他們互相的氣味取代了四周瀰漫著的血與屍臭，縈繞在相互之間。「即使給我再多次的選擇都一樣。」  
　　康納的聲音很輕，抓著漢克的手卻很用力，四周突然變的很靜，他聽不到除了對方的呼吸聲之外的聲響，那些如同地獄蔓延而上的死亡呼喊似乎離得很遠。  
　　  
　　他表面上很冷靜，心裏卻慌得很，甚至感覺讓安德森副隊長正視自己的感情比打殭屍還要難數倍。康納定了定心神，望進了不斷閃爍的藍色眼睛，卻也沒看到實質的拒絕，而後從心底湧上的情緒懹他有種酸澀感。  
　　「我……」  
　　他看到那一直緊抿著的唇瓣終於在一陣安靜後發出了一個單音，然後男人搖了搖頭，嘴角勾起了自嘲的弧度，漢克將幾乎靠在自己身上的青年拉開了距離。  
　　「我沒辦法，康納。」

　　他沒辦法再承受、甚至不敢──  
　　當他發覺康納因為自己而受傷所產生出的情緒後，他知道自己再次擁有了失去的機會。  
　　而他再次選擇了逃避。

　　「是因為我的身分嗎？因為我是新人類嗎？」康納拉住了他欲推開的手，指尖泛白的可怕，沙啞的聲音幾乎壓低了嗓：「我知道你恨我。」  
　　「不……康納……」  
　　「畢竟所有新人類的誕生都是建立在最初感染者的犧牲之上的。」康納表面的冷靜如同龜裂的冰，露出了裏頭的脆弱，而他用語言捍衛自己，這讓他顯得有些歇斯底里以及漢克所沒看過的慌亂。「……我很抱歉，漢克。」  
　　「康……」

　　「是因為研究新人類才錯失了拯救柯爾的機會……」  
　　「康納！」

　　漢克一把反抓住了康納的手臂，將他如同小貓般拎了起來扛到肩上，康納還來不及反應，只見漢克反手抽出康納大腿上已經填裝好子彈的手槍就往原本他的站位處打出一槍。  
　　「嗚喔……」  
　　被擊中的喪屍發出了不甘的呻吟後倒地，康納這才發現在他們對話的期間，四周已經有第二波的攻勢緩慢地靠近，還未等漢克放他下來，他便抽起自己背在身上的步槍，瞄準漢克身後的喪屍掃射。

　　「副隊長，往左！」  
　　將一個成年男子扛在身上卻也沒緩下多少的副隊長步伐往左滑了半側，便又再次聽到槍鳴、物體倒地的聲響，在身上的青年還未給予下一個指示，漢克便又往另個方向側滑，又是一陣槍響，但他這次聽到了從康納喉頭間發出的細鳴。  
　　──聽起來像是壓抑著興奮情緒的最後一聲忍耐。  
　　  
　　「Fuck！」漢克聽到自己同樣壓抑的聲音──像是頭野獸──這發現讓他感到有些害怕，他佯裝鎮定的說道：「不能繼續待在這裡了。」  
　　這是明眼人都知道的，康納也沒有提出異議，漢克‧安德森就這樣扛著他開始往另一邊撤退。灼熱又帶著腐臭的氣味從口腔及鼻腔中衝入腦袋，呼出的氣體似乎帶了些煙硝，漢克有一瞬間的頭暈目眩，伴隨著腳踝略為傳來的刺痛感，他仍無法知道自己的目的而盲目的往前邁進著，背後傳來的陣陣槍聲還有模糊的呼喊似乎離自己有些遠，身上的力氣感覺比以往大了得多，還來不及細想，他們就找到了一個得以休憩的無人據點。

　　「副隊長！」

　　一停下，康納的呼喊如同爆炸一般竄到腦中，方才混雜在裏頭的混沌晦暗如同被一手撥開，漢克這才突然感覺到自己渾身發熱，一股腦竄起的精力像是化為黏稠的怪物，將他的心臟緊縮，隨後燃起的是一股由上往下的衝動。  
　　「康納你沒事吧。」漢克喘息一口氣，待腦中的混沌再清明了些，才轉過頭看了眼康納被抓傷的小腿，那圍繞在鼻頭濃重的血腥味揮之不去。

　　「副隊長，你被咬了！」康納看著從門口延伸到漢克腳邊的血漬，他有些慌亂的拍了拍漢克的背脊，才發現男人渾身溼透，「請放我下來！」  
　　漢克像是過了一陣子才聽到康納的呼喊，將他從肩上放下時動作還有些緩慢，康納幾乎是剛落地就直接彈到跌坐在地上的漢克面前，他小心翼翼的翻開了他完全被染紅的褲管，上頭不整齊排列的齒印用力的像要將他小腿上的肉給咬下一般，見此情形康納下意識的抽出了收在小腿間的匕首，卻被漢克用手制住了動作。

　　「我沒事……休息一下就好。」他擺了擺手，將自己靠在斑駁的牆邊，深吸一口氣，然後輕輕嘆出，像是在忍耐什麼一樣，卻又軟下了聲音安撫著眼前的青年：「……沒事的，孩子。」  
　　「漢克拜託，讓我治療你。」他被逼得有些急了，不尋常的出汗量、成為針狀的瞳孔、還有那漸漸被侵蝕的理智──一切的一切昭示著喪屍病毒正在侵蝕著眼前的男人──康納不顧漢克的阻擋，作勢將匕首劃開手臂。  
　　「冷靜點，康納。」在刀尖就要沒入並劃開皮膚時，抓著刀柄的手被漢克禁箍，他聽得出男人壓抑的狂躁、感覺的到皮膚與皮膚之間傳遞的火熱，康納卻發現自己不合時宜的冒了身疙瘩。「我、我需要你讓我一個人待著。」  
　　「我拒絕，副隊長。」壓下了自己被觸碰時感受到的異常，康納反手抓住了漢克制住他的手，他的聲音像是回到了他們一開始見面時的冷峻。「我說過了，我喜歡你。」

　　「我喜歡你，漢克‧安德森。」他臉上的冷然化為炙熱的淚水，落在手上時感覺自己像是會被灼傷，但漢克沒抽回手。「拜託……別讓我失去你。」  
　　漢克靜默了下來，他聽到自己心跳鼓譟的聲音，從喉頭翻滾上湧的某種情緒讓他差點與他一同落淚，但他又哪來的資格？他忽視了康納的感受，卻一昧的躲避可能會讓自己受傷的任何機會。

　　他害怕失去，而對方未嘗不是。  
　　在這個過於容易失去的世界，他們只能努力、只能用盡所有一切保護——付出自身所有——當他還沒有這樣的覺悟時，康納就已經將自己完全付出。

　　漢克小心翼翼的撫上了青年脫了稚氣的面龐，拭去了從琥珀色眼眸中落下的淚水，然後吻上了顫顫輕抖的薄唇──那對漢克來說，是一個接受康納的舉動、一個對自己心意的試探──而他因為許久未與人有過於親密的接觸而顯得小心翼翼時，康納卻有些迫不及待的啜吻著他唇尖的柔軟，他開始無法控制自己的力道，在青年欲張口喘息時探入其中，搔刮有著他氣味的所有，手掌扣住了佈上細密薄汗的後頸，感受著皮膚下方富有生命力的鼓動。

　　小心觸摸那與自己無異的悸動。

　　「唔嗯⋯⋯」強烈的窒息感伴隨著陣陣快感讓他頭腦有些發麻，康納忍不住在唇舌交纏間溢出細小的呻吟，而那一直在喉頭鼓譟著的興奮在他們的交纏處更加張揚，感受男人的指尖順著他的後頸撫去，如同順開了一直積蓄在那的燥熱感，讓他們幾乎不能自己的索取對方所有的一切。  
　　就像是等待已久的甘霖，他們饑渴的互相啃食對方所藏起的每個柔軟，感受著對方用同樣的力道讓自己發麻發癢，直到康納感覺自己將被他燃蝕殆盡、直到這漫長的吻結束。

　　「安德森副隊長……拜託，讓我治療你，不然就來不及了。」康納喘息著的唇蹭過了男人的鼻尖，感受著他滾燙的體溫持續灼燒著他的所有，這讓他的聲音忍不住發顫。「拜託。」  
　　「抱歉，孩子。」漢克安撫似的再次啄吻眼前的青年，這次僅只有稍稍擦過，卻可以嗅聞到兩人無法壓下的情慾，他擦過青年眼角帶上的紅，緩聲道：「我應該好好跟你說的。」  
　　他鬆開了康納，並將自己身上的外套褪下後靠在牆邊，盡可能讓自己姿勢舒適點，卻也下意識的離遠眼前的青年。  
　　「關於柯爾的事情你沒有說錯，但你也沒有任何對不起他還是我的事情。」他緩了緩氣息，沒有阻止康納將他腿上的傷口包紮，他看向眼前漂亮的青年有些出神。「而且，我也並沒有恨你。」  
　　  
　　「⋯⋯」康納垂著頭，雙手有些生疏的包紮沒有停，漢克知道他正在聽著。  
　　他舒出一口氣，看著眼前過於精緻的青年——那個人類把玩基因造出的生命——然後勾起唇角說道：「我也是最初感染者。」  
　　「⋯⋯什麼？」康納聽聞驚嚇到雙手一時沒控制力道而用力過緊，他聽到男人倒抽一口氣。「抱歉！不過，當初感染的人類應該都⋯⋯」  
　　喪屍病毒的爆發源自於一個實驗室裡頭的遠古化石，所有活體只要沾染一點、只要被帶有病毒的生物製造出傷口就會感染，進而侵蝕腦部成為喪屍，從那時到現在，時間不過了一年，這個已經蔓延到全球的災難讓人類還有其他物種幾乎滅絕，而康納沒有聽說過除了新人類外有人對這病毒產生免疫的情況。  
　　「但我免疫了。」漢克像是猜中了康納的想法，他嘶了聲，擺手接過了繃帶自行綁了個結。

　　「但與之產生的代價就是，每再次被感染，就會產生狂躁的症狀，會將目前當下的情緒慾望強烈的爆發出來。」他稍稍喘了口氣，眼前視線再次模糊了一陣，漢克壓下了從胸口竄上的某種衝動，並將康納再推離自己一些。「所以我才希望你能夠讓我靜一靜，這一個晚上的時間就可以結束了。」  
　　他不與人組隊、不與人搭檔，並且在這個噁心又殘酷的世界殘喘著，他沒有勇氣自殺、也沒有勇氣直面死亡，所以用這種帶著些逃避方式自傷。  
　　在每次離開安全點都像是一場賭局──他這次能夠活下來嗎──亦或著在某個失誤下死亡。  
　　或許是傑弗瑞看不下去、或許是上天給他的最後一個憐憫。  
　　──他遇見了康納。  
　　並且在一次次的搭檔後發現他對自己的戀慕以及自己對他的好感，即使他仍在掙扎，康納也沒有給他思考的機會——那雙除了拿槍外都顯得笨拙的手緊緊抓住了他，無視了他顯露的拒絕，恣意的踏入、讓他知道這世界仍然還有可以留戀的地方。

　　「所以，您現在是想與我交配嗎？」  
　　「咳！咳！康納！這⋯⋯不⋯⋯」  
　　「你可以使用我，漢克。」康納聽到自己的鼓膜被胸腔傳來的心跳敲打的疼痛感，還有被親吻後一直從下腹傳來的灼熱濕濡感，他表現的冷靜，幾乎盡全力壓下了可能結巴的唇，但他仍感到雙頰燒紅以及鼓噪不安。「⋯⋯如果您希望的話。」

　　「康納，你是新人類，能夠有更多的選擇。」漢克緩了緩，感覺著喉頭傳來的鈍痛，或許是毒素轉化成性荷爾蒙產生的燥熱及衝動，而現在他仍保持著最後的理智。「而我並不是最理想的，你還能夠後悔。」  
　　漢克話語剛落，康納便抓著他的手，引帶著他撫摸自己，他從沒感覺自己能夠有如此高的體溫，但當漢克的手掌撫過他的胸口時卻感覺那溫度會將自己燙傷。  
　　「但就因為是你，我無法選擇其他人。」他壓下道口的驚呼，康納可以感覺到男人的手掌已經脫離了自己的掌控，開始探索他的身體，他只能忍住快感哆嗦著嗓音：「我只要你。」  
　　  
　　「不會後悔。」

　　話音一落，康納感覺自己被一股巨力抓起，那瞬間他感覺自己被猛獸給獵食，男人的氣味圍繞在周遭，像是連肺部的氧氣都將被他侵占。  
　　男人將他帶到了後頭的休憩室中，壓到了裡頭唯一的床上，落下的唇像在啃食著他──從髮尾、額角、眉間、鼻梁，然後吻上了唇，探入的舌尖刮過了他的齒列、勾起一同搭上的舌在兩人的口腔中共舞，所有的柔軟被細細舔舐，並霸道的將氣味烙印在自己身上。  
　　感受到那渾身的顫慄讓康納如篩子般顫抖，急促的呼吸同樣渴求著他的掠奪，他張開了雙臂環在男人汗涔的頸脖上，指尖與他未剪的銀白髮絲交纏，一直盤踞在喉頭的渴望這時才嗚咽著滿溢而出。

　　「副隊長⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯」  
　　「叫我漢克，康納。」

　　帶著槍繭的大掌在幾乎毫無瑕疵的細白皮膚上游移，他乾淨的不像是在這末世中生存的人類，較像是被上層偷偷豢養著的美人，在一次誤闖沾染了腐臭血腥的世間中，意外的對這個在世俗中第一個見到的他產生了感情而留下。  
　　手掌感受著底下皮膚表層冒起的疙瘩，落在脖子上及胸膛上的吻變成如同白雪上的櫻花瓣兒，在純潔中卻又透露著曖昧的邀請，漢克沒放過胸前變得精神的淡色乳珠，先在上頭打轉，並施了些力氣輾壓。  
　　「副、漢克，哈嗯……這樣、好怪。」為他敞開身體的青年發出沙啞的低吟，因陣陣快感而弓起的腰身看起來像是逃避，實質卻離他更近。康納的身子如同人類最高級的藝術品，所有的曲線張揚著某種力道，卻在他的撫弄下漸漸化成他希望的形狀，手指滑過帶著漂亮肌肉紋理的腹部，握住青年昂揚的炙熱，在他語囈著不成形的聲音時，帶上了安慰的力道搓揉愛撫。  
　　「你這樣很好，康納。」

　　「漢、漢克，不要……唔嗯……」沒有感覺過的快感從下腹往上襲來，帶著灼熱及痠脹感引的全身有種酥麻感，漸漸將他剩下的理智侵蝕殆盡。  
　　康納感覺自己下體灼熱的像在燃燒，而自己將被這股烈焰燒灼成一灘春水，男人的手指像是在彈奏一個誰也沒聽過的樂章，在他身上翩然奏起，而他只能被動的任由他帶著自己起舞。  
　　漢克吻了吻康納仰起頸項時有著迷人弧度的下頷，手指在撫弄康納昂揚的性器直到他瀕臨高潮時停下，順著莖身往下滑去，卻在會陰處感到一股過多的濕濡。  
　　「操，康納。」漢克手指在康納會陰處感覺到了本來不應該會有的器官，探入其中時感覺自己的手指像是被吸入一般，他有些驚詫的抬頭看向康納。「你這裡是怎麼回事？這是……這是陰道嗎？」  
　　「……嗚嗯。」康納哆嗦著嗓子，在漢克手指擠入絞弄時他當下就高潮了，白濁的液體噴濺在兩人的小腹上，本來撐起的身子虛軟倒下，胸口大幅的起伏喘息，抑不住的顫抖在高潮後的餘韻被明顯放大，讓康納說話時有些結結巴巴的。「新、新人類為了確保，唔嗯……確保人類的延續性，不、不管男性還是女性都能夠擁有生育能力。」  
　　  
　「媽的，人類……」漢克伏上前，撥開了青年因為汗濕而難得落下的細碎髮絲，帶著些不明情緒親吻了他的額頭，另一手卻還是在那柔軟稚嫩的肉穴中攪動著，讓這窄小又緊密空間中迴盪著淫糜的水聲。  
　　「漢、漢克……阿、阿！」康納像是被電到一般縮起身子扭起腰，下意識的躲閃著這讓他變得混亂的觸摸，卻也感覺更加空虛、不滿足於此，緊抿的唇在因為快感而嗚咽幾聲後被勾起下巴細細地親吻，男人帶著些吸吮的力道、如同愛撫及刺激的方式舔吮著，康納在輕輕回吻的同時用著氣音小聲地說道：「所、所以為了確保人類的繁衍……請、請讓我懷上，唔唔、懷上您的孩子，漢克。」  
　　「……你確定只是為了人類的繁衍？」康納聽到漢克解開褲子的聲響，然後感受到一股炙熱的物體抵在自己的陰戶口，他沿著陰唇平行滑動卻刻意的遲遲不進入，因為高潮而同時泌出的液體沾在上頭，使的滑動並沒有太大的阻礙，他可以清楚感覺到那炙熱的物體隱隱傳來的脈動，渾渾噩噩間他聽到漢克壓低的嗓音:「說吧康納，你要的是什麼。」  
　　就像吊著糖果一般，那碩大的頭部幾次幾乎撐開了完全濕潤的穴口，痠麻刺痛的感覺讓康納只能下意識的搖晃著臀部乞求，卻又有些害怕怯懦的往後退去，最後康納沙啞著嗓子顫顫地說道：「操進來，拜託了漢克，我……我要你……唔阿！」

　　沒等康納說完，漢克就扶著莖身挺入了一直翕張著飢渴的嫩穴中，他必須用非常大的理智去壓制自己不要一搗而入。碩大厚實的頭部才剛進入一些，就湧出像是失禁一般的水量，裡面既濕熱又柔軟，他可以清楚感受到周圍幼嫩的肉穴因為他而緊閉或敞開，他知道他正在進入從沒有人到訪的地方──就像是夾帶著歡迎及羞怯的矛盾感。  
　　「康納，你裡頭好濕。」  
　　「不……好奇怪，漢、漢克！」康納感覺自己最深處的敏感處叫囂著痠麻的疼痛，並隱隱期待著男人的入侵，而在漢克完全進入後他再次無預警地達到高潮，還沒有餘裕感到羞窘時，漢克就開始淺淺的抽插，陣陣的酥麻感讓康納想往後退，但後面完全退無可退，卻也剛好被漢克拉起了雙腿釘在牆角，他最後只能帶著哽咽的求饒。  
　　漢克沒有回應，他直直地看著眼前乾淨、身上總是帶著某種禁慾感的青年，現在大張著雙腿承受著他的進入，裡頭的嫩肉在熟悉了他的大小後開始爭先恐後的吸附上來，漢克幾乎無法控制自己在裏頭騁馳著，每一次都深深挺入撞擊著子宮頸口，每一下都完全退出再撞入，這讓康納無法控制胡亂呻吟著他自己也聽不懂的語言。  
　　  
　　快感及疼痛並存著，奇異的在他體內生根發芽然後茁壯，他聽著男人在耳邊粗喘的氣息，然後扭過頭帶著同樣的呼吸親吻他，他們的氣息像是在互相的口腔內交替，或著是全身上下的液體在他們之間融為一體，這認知讓康納感覺到莫大的安全感。  
　　一吻剛畢，康納就被漢克拉住了身子壓在床上，一隻腳被拉開撐在男人的肩上，他們就像是契合的拼圖一般，在男人的每次的挺腰下緊密的貼合在一起，這姿勢康納根本無法躲避，或許那扭動的腰肢已經是在徹底迎合那粗大性器的撞擊、或許他腦內早已沒想過要躲避，在體內衝撞的傘狀頭部就這樣狠狠的鑿開了他、進入了他，將他一分為二、將他的身體釘在床上蹂躪。  
　　「漢、漢克……！」  
　　康納聽到自己胡亂地叫著他的名字，前端可憐兮兮的性器已經擠不出任何的精液，但雌穴卻在每次的搗弄下洩出更多的淫水，將他們連結的地方打濕，甚至因為摩擦而帶出了一圈泡沫。  
　　窄小的入口在每次進入時都如同痙攣的抽搐，甚至在他抽出時依依不捨的緊閉上摳刮著自己敏感的頭部，漢克喘著粗氣一次次挺腰佔有著已經完全成為他的青年，腦內的衝動驅使著他在完全頂入最深處之後，恣意的在他體內澆灑著自己的精液。  
　　  
　　「你說的……你說的康納……」明明已經解放了一次，那毒素理應也該減少些，但漢克仍感覺到下腹灼熱的混沌感，在青年體內的性器沒有因為射精而疲軟幾分，仍然精神奕奕地感受著處女穴的柔嫩，他喘著粗氣，落下帶上印記親吻在他頸邊，還有一句他從來沒感受過的渴望：「你會懷上我的孩子，康納。」  
　　「……好、好的，漢克。」康納閉上了眼，感受著男人帶上了溫柔的輕啄、感受著他再次地將自己完全佔有──他們不會再是一個人。

 

　　「德卡特探員，你的任務很重要。」在末世中珍稀卻又無用的真皮椅子發出了嘎機的聲響，上頭的男人丟了個文件在他面前。「漢克‧安德森──有線索指出他是稀有的免疫者。」  
　　他接過文件快速地掃了一眼就將上頭的資訊完全記在腦袋中，然後他再次抬頭看向坐在椅子上的男人，等待他後續的話語。  
　　「用你的肉體得到他的基因碼，這很重要，這攸關全人類的未來。」男人眼中的光芒炙熱的望著他，手指也不安分的撫過了他微微斂起的下頷。  
　　「你是我們最優秀的探員了，德卡特。」男人收起了手，坐回了那令他不適的椅子上，帶著令他作噁的語氣繼續說道：「只許成功。」

 

　　輕微的聲響將熟睡的青年喚醒，已經長時間沒有過深沉睡眠的身體精神的多，但四肢百骸傳來的酸痛感還是讓他有些不適的皺起了眉，他看向仍然熟睡的男人，感受著他均勻的呼吸以及與自己相同的氣味，他滿足地閉上了眼。  
　　  
　　「任務失敗。」他口中喃喃的念著，然後破壞了早已被他關閉的追蹤器。

　　──從人性開始就是錯了的世界，還有所謂的正確的選擇嗎？  
　　康納夾緊了雙腿，那股存在體內的溫熱似乎蔓延到他全身，期待著世界末日的明日。


End file.
